


The Girl’s of Snow

by Meowmeowmerida



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: According to the wiki Jacaerys Targaryen, Brain Child, Childbirth, F/M, He eloped with the Bastard daughter of Cregan Starj, I thought she died in childbirth, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, it’s fucking dangerous man, mostly poetry, son of Rhaenyra Targaryen, wierd parallels made by flushing out the backstories of very minor character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/pseuds/Meowmeowmerida
Summary: During the Dance of Dragons a Prince of Dragonstone falls in love with and marries a woman of Stark blood. Her story is horribly paralleled by a distant cousin almost two centuries later.





	The Girl’s of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a wierd thing that was spawned by me looking of info on Jacaerys Targaryen and finding out that there were rumors that he eloped with Cregan Stark’s Bastard. I flushed out her story and it parallels so well with Lyanna’s it hurts. Also I made a song that I hope you like.  
> Also I sang the song and here's the link.  
> https://www.spreaker.com/user/8492963/girls-of-snow

_Blah_ Song/Poem

 **Blah** Rylah Targaryen ne Snow

Blah together 

* * *

 

 _Oh hear, oh hear_  
_travelers from far a parts._  
_The story of lovers  
and fools in the times of dark._

 _A Prince of Dragons_  
_who came from the seas_  
_spotted a maid_  
_Who’s skin was a pale as the moon._

 _Night and day the lovers be compared._  
_A lady of bad birth,  
and a trueborn heir._

 _As young lovers they be_  
_their families discovered_  
_some things can’t be recovered_  
_and so they married ‘fore a heart tree._

 _But the lad be called to the sea_  
_a debt he left with  
and behind misery._

 _But soon the Snow woman_  
_lost her dragon husband._  
_Her child and her  
had no dignity._

_A war of kin_  
_tore these lovers a part._  
_But the lad did not have to Part  
With his love for long._

_The Girl of Snow_  
_loved her Dragon Prince,_  
_but love saves no woman  
from the birthing bed._

 _So take heed_  
_ye daughters of snow._  
_A son of fire will  
Bring nothing but sorrow._

**Princess Rylah Targaryen, widow of Jacaerys Targaryen the son of Queen Rhaenyra, stared up at the grey ceiling, her face damp with tears and sweat.**

Princess Lyanna Targaryen, second wife of Rhaegar Targaryen, stared up at the strange ceiling with her face streaked with tear and her forehead damp with sweat.

**The life left her no matter what the maesters did to try and save the Princess.**

The wet nurses and midwives did all they could but Ned Stark could see his vivacious sister’s life drain out of her.

The sheets were stained red with blood  **she heard no cries coming from her son.**

(Lyanna could hear her son’s cries and rejoiced in them.)


End file.
